No Me Ames
by GinnyWeasley Lachi
Summary: Resumen: Este es mi tercer fic corto. Sacado de la canción No me ames de Marck Anthony y Jennifer Lopez. Es un fic HG, lo que me gustaría que sucediera en el libro 7º B


No me ames

_Dime porque lloras  
de felicidad  
y porque te ahogas  
por la soledad  
di porque me tomas  
fuerte asi, mis manos  
y tus pensamientos  
te van llevando_

**Dentro de unos días será la boda de mi hermano Bill y según él y Fleur debo lucir mi más esplendorosa sonrisa. Pero no puedo. No hace tanto que Harry decidió dejarme por motivos de "héroes" y no puedo aguantar esto ya. Lo acepté bien, pues yo no quiero entorpecer su trabajo… Pero no puedo dejar todo así. En unos minutos llegarán Harry y Hermione a la casa. Aun no estoy muy segura de cómo tengo que actuar… O sigo haciéndome la fuerte, "aquí no pasó nada, Harry" o le pido que volvamos. "Vivamos la vida porque quizás más tarde ya es demasiado fuera de tiempo." Pero no me saldrán palabras, lo quiero demasiado y no lo puedo volver a dejar irse, no puedo…**

**Hay un gran estruendo en la chimenea y voy corriendo hasta allí. Incluso llego antes que Ron. Él está igual que yo por ver a Hermione… "ayns la familia Weasley nunca va a cambiar" pienso. Pero la figura de Hermione apaga mis pensamientos.**

**Ron ahora es más rápido y se abalanza a abrazarla. "Le ha servido las palabras que le he dado el otro día…". Pero en ese momento aparece la figura de Harry, "¿Y yo qué hago ahora…? Llevo tanto tiempo esperando su regreso… Noto como un par de lágrimas salen de mis ojos acariciando lentamente mis mejillas.**

**-Ginny, dime… ¿Por qué lloras?**

**-De felicidad…**

**Me lanzo a sus brazos, espero que no le importe… pero necesitaba su abrazo protector en estos momentos, necesito que coger sus manos para saber si todo sigue bien y me sigue queriendo como antes.**

**Después de un abrazo con Harry, que a mi parecer duró una eternidad… me aparto y abrazo a Hermione, que cambiada está.**

**-¡Hola Gin!**

**-Hola Hermione, estás muy guapa**

**-Bueno Ginny, tenemos que hablar los tres… luego nos vemos, estamos en mi habitación.**

**-Vale.- Digo sin despegar ahora la mirada de Harry y él tampoco la aparta de mí.**

_Yo te quiero tanto  
y porque sera  
loco testarudo  
no lo dudes mas  
aunque en el futuro  
haya un muro enorme  
yo no tengo miedo  
quiero enamorarme_

**Han pasado ya unas horas desde que están allí encerrados en el cuarto y mamá me dijo que subiera a llamarles. Subo lentamente las escaleras y noto que la puerta del cuarto de Ron está entreabierta. Llego al hall y me coloco detrás de la puerta para ver si consigo escuchar algo.**

**-…no le hagas tanto caso a la profecía, alomejor está equivocada. No puedes dejar que eso te mande en la vida.**

**-Pero Dumbledore creía en eso… en que Voldemort me mata a mí o yo a él. No puedo volver con ella sabiendo lo que me puede pasar el año que viene… Ron, además pongo en peligro a tu hermana. ¿De verdad no me culparías si algo le pasara? Vamos todo el mundo sabría que habría sido por mí… Ron, no quiero que le pase absolutamente nada.**

**-Sea como sea, sabes que Ron y yo mantenemos nuestra, propuesta, mejor dicho imponemos acompañarte. Una pequeña ayuda nuca te vendrá mal…**

**"¿Qué?... Hay una profecía que dice que Harry tiene que matar a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o este tiene que matar a Harry… no puede ser… y no confía en mi lo suficiente para contarme. Se van a ir en busca de no se que… y yo ¿No se pensarán que me quedaré aquí amuerma…"**

**-¡Ginny¿Qué haces aquí… nos… nos has escuchado?- Era Harry que me había pillado en la puerta y me está mirando con preocupación.**

**Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.**

**-¡Mamá dice que vengáis a comer…!- Grito desde allí. Ahora no sabría que decirle, y por supuesto que no voy a ir a Hogwarts, como si nada y dejarles ir sin por lo menos intentar ayudarlos…**

**Cuando bajaron miraban directamente al suelo, debe ser que estaban arrepentidos. Me podían haber contado algo por lo menos, pero se lo perdono… se que soy más pequeña que ellos y lo hacen para protegerme. ¡Pero soy suficiente mayor para saber lo que tengo que hacer!**

**La comida pasó sin ningún percance. Bueno miento, con mis hermanos Fred y George siempre sucede algún percance.**

**-Ginny, quiero hablar contigo respecto a lo que oíste antes.- Reconozco la voz aunque esté inmersa mirando mi flan.**

**-Vale, Harry. Yo os quiero decir algo a los tres.**

**-Me acompañas… ¿Ahora?**

**Salimos al jardín, no se si habrá dado cuenta o será un acto reflejo de antes, pero me ha tomado de la mano. Llegamos a un banco que tienen allí mis padres para cuando comemos fuera.**

**-Ginny… yo quería hablarte acerca de lo que oíste. La profecía.**

**-Harry, te oí. Pero eso no tendría que cambiar nada en nosotros… yo no puedo alejarme de ti por una profecía**

**-Ginny, yo quiero tanto… por eso es lo que hice al finalizar el curso. Por favor entiéndeme. No puedo, no quiero dejar que te ocurra nada.**

**-Harry aunque en el futuro tuviéramos ese Gran Muro, no tengo miedo, no quiero tenerlo. Si tengo miedo me gana… Vol-Voldemort… por favor yo quiero estar junto a ti te quiero mucho.**

**-Ginny no puedo seguir, todavía con lo nuestro… porque yo… te amo…**

**Ahora miro como se aleja y las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. "Me ha dicho que me ama… por eso no puede estar conmigo…"**

_No me ames  
porque pienses  
que parezco diferente  
tu no piensas que es lo justo  
ver pasar el tiempo juntos_

**Ya pasó el día de ayer, la verdad que tengo miedo a encontrármelo Pues me muero por abrazarlo y no puedo… Ahora voy a la cocina, pero me cruzo con Hermione que parecía que me estaba buscando.**

**-Hola Gin, quería hablar contigo.**

**-Bien, volvamos a mi habitación y hablamos mejor ¿No te parece?**

**-Si mejor, vayamos allí mientras que los chicos están jugando una partida de Quidditch.- Dijo ella alegremente mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo hacia el sitio del cual yo acababa de salir.- Vamos a ver… Se que oíste que no vamos a ir a Hogwarts y entiendo que tu quieras venir con nosotros…**

**-Tengo que ir Hermione… yo os puedo ayudar¿Además, alguna vez os podré ser útil no? No es que sea la mejor bruja, pero soy bastante buena y me puedo defender fácilmente y el "mocomurciélago" es mi especialidad. Con ese dejo incapacitado a las personas para ver. Vamos Hermione ayúdame tú…**

**-Ginny, yo te puedo dar información, pero no voy a ayudarte a convencer a la gente para que vayas… Ni Harry ni Ron me perdonarían y con razón.**

**-Hermione…**

**-Ginny yo te digo donde vamos y le digo a Ron y a Harry que te expliquen todo, pero no me pidas que los convenza, porque podría ser malo para ti.**

**-¿Y para ti no puede ser malo?**

**-También, pero estoy dispuesta a afrontarlo**

**-Yo también estoy dispuesta a afrontar si me pasa algo…**

**-¡Bueno, vayamos a ver como juegan los chicos! Así nos animaremos…- Dice ella sonriéndome. Estoy tan contenta de tener a Hermione como gran amiga…**

**Salimos al descampado donde siempre solía jugar con mis hermanos. Allí están ellos dos, volando por el cielo. Parece que hacen carreras y competiciones.**

**Cuando nos ven sentadas en la sombra del árbol vienen volando hacia donde estamos.**

**-Harry, Ron, aunque me matéis… pero Ginny quiere venir con nosotros. Yo se que en otras circunstancias se lo negaría, pero puedo llegar a entenderla. Por eso, ella le va a decir a sus padres y va a contar con mi ayuda**

**Miro a Hermione extrañada pero muy agradecida por pensarlo bien**

**-Hermione, no lo hagas. Ya te conté eso, yo no quiero que le pase nada a ella por venir a acompañarnos. No puedo dejarla venir…**

**-Por lo menos creo que es suficiente mayor como para acompañarnos en nuestras reuniones del viaje y saber que es lo que vamos a hacer allí.**

**Yo no tengo muchas fuerzas para intervenir en la conversación así que miraba como Harry y Hermione discutían sobre si yo debía o no debía ir asistir a esas reuniones secretas que tenían.**

**-Ginny, acompáñame.- Era Harry que me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

_No me ames  
que comprendo  
la mentira que seria  
Si tu amor no merezco  
no me ames  
mas quédate otro día_

**-Ginny, por favor entiéndeme que haga esto. Es por nuestro bien. Si piensas que soy horrible, por favor no me quieras…**

**-Harry yo no te quiero… te amo… no me dejes atrás. Entiendo que alomejor solo sea un estorbo. ¡Pero no os vendrá mal una varita de más.!**

**-Ginny…**

**Mientras le puse un dedo en los labios me acerqué hasta quedar a centímetro. Cada vez me acercaba más y más hasta que finalmente él no aguantó más la agonía de tenerme tan cerca y me besó. Ese beso… sonaba medio despedida, pero me ayudó a saber que el me amaba como el día anterior me dijo.**

**Cuando nos separamos el miró al lado contrario de mí dándome la espalda, no querría que yo viera su rostro.**

_No me ames  
porque estoy perdido  
porque cambie el mundo  
porque es el destino  
porque no se puede  
somos un espejo  
y tu así serias  
lo que yo de mi reflejo_

**-Ginny, por favor no me ames. Por que mi vida no tiene sentido, en el futuro no se si podremos seguir con lo nuestro, porque como te dije en el entierro de Dumbledore y ahora te explico mejor. Voldemort me puede matar… y hay más posibilidades de que él acabe conmigo de que yo acabe con él. Ahora no tengo el apoyo de Dumbledore, no tengo a Sirius… ¿Cómo voy a vencer a Voldemort si no los tengo?**

**-Harry, nos tienes a todos nosotros. Me tienes a mí y siempre estaré a tú lado.**

**-Ginny, no me ames. Olvídame, mi futuro no parece el más bonito de la historia.**

**Con esto Harry se fue, dejando a Ginny en su mundo.**

_No me ames  
para estar muriendo  
dentro de una guerra  
llena de arrepentimientos  
No me ames  
para estar en tierra  
quiero alzar el vuelo  
con tu gran amor  
por el azul del cielo_

**Miro como Harry se aleja junto con Ron y Hermione. La verdad, no tengo fuerzas para moverme así que me quedaré un rato aquí sentada, a la sombra de mi árbol.**

**Dentro de un rato será la hora de cenar, he pasado cerca de cinco horas, aquí sentada. Hermione me había traído alguna porción de la comida y mi madre me observaba de vez en cuando desde la ventana de la cocina. Esas cosas me hacían sentir importante para tanta gente. Pero ahora, que ya llamaba a la gente para cena, no podía preocuparlos más tiempo.**

**Me levanté del suelo y me encaminé hacia la cocina.**

**Estaban todos los miembros de la familia, ya que en dos días se celebraría la boda de mi hermano Bill con su novia Fleur.**

**Todos se me quedaron mirando y esbocé la sonrisa más bonita que pude. Los demás me respondieron de la misma forma y me senté a la mesa. Hice con mis hermanos Fred y George varias bromas. Siempre sabían como alegrarme el momento con las cosas más simples.**

**-Señora Weasley, tenemos una cosa que contar Ron, Hermione y yo. Necesitamos hacerlo ahora ya que estamos todos.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban cenando.**

**-Dinos querido, te escuchamos.**

**-Bien comenzaré. Se que todos los que estáis aquí sois de plena confianza por lo que os puedo contar las cosas claramente. La profecía del ministerio, en el quinto curso cuando fuimos todos, decía que o yo mato a Voldemort, o él me mata a mí. Entonces este año tengo que ir en busca de unas partes del alma de Voldemort para tener una posibilidad al menos para acabar con él. Me ocupará bastante tiempo así que voy a tener que estar viajando continuamente.**

**-Yo, lo voy a acompañar. Como dentro de poco voy a ser mayor de edad, tengo suficiente edad como para decidir esto.- Dijo Ron y su madre lo miró severamente pero con compresión**

**-Yo también lo voy a acompañar… siempre les vendrá bien mi ayuda.- Dijo una Hermione sonriente.**

**Todos estaban en silencio como tratando de asimilar todo lo que ellos tres acababan de contar, ahora era mi momento. Aquí debía yo actuar.**

**-Mamá… yo también los quiero acompañar… no puedo dejar que se vayan sin mí y tampoco les vendrá nada mal mi ayuda.-Dije esto rezando por que mi madre no me negara ir.**

**-Ah no no señorita. Yo entiendo que ellos vayan… por cierto Harry¿La profecía esa…¿Es cierto lo que dice, es decir, no puede haber ninguna equivocación y que eso no sea cierto del todo…? Es que eso es mucha carga para un joven como tu… Harry, Ron y Hermione, tenéis todo mi apoyo en todo lo que necesitéis.**

**-Gracias, señora Weasley. Me alegro de todo el apoyo de vosotros y se que os tendré a mi lado.**

**-¡Yo quiero ir mamá!**

**-¡No puedes ir Ginevra, eres muy pequeña!**

**-¡Que no! No soy pequeña por favor mami….- Miré con cara de ángel a mi madre, a Harry y viceversa. Pero no conseguí absolutamente nada.**

_No se que decirte  
esa es la verdad  
si la gente quiere  
sabe lastimar_

_Tu y yo partiremos  
ellos no se mueven  
pero en este cielo  
sola no me dejes_

**Los días pasaron y pasaron. La boda de mi hermano Bill y su ahora mujer Fleur fue muy bonita. Mi madre fue la madrina y yo la que les llevé los anillos junto con la hermana pequeña de Fleur, Grabielle. Ella estaba mucho más bonita que yo, pero bueno es normal sabiendo que procede de una familia de veelas. Pero mañana parten los tres con rumbo El Valle de Godric. Lo tengo todo planeado, ni si quiera se lo he confesado a Hermione. Aunque tengo la certeza de que ella sabe que ando tramando algo y no me voy a vencer tan fácilmente. Pero no le ha dicho nada a nadie ni me ha preguntado. Aunque claro, como no se va a enterar del revuelo que tengo montado en mi habitación si duerme en ella. Pero se ve que está de mi parte, así que se lo tengo que contar… De repente entra en mi habitación como si me hubiera leído la mente.**

**-¡Hermione, quería hablar contigo para contarte algo…!**

**-¿De verdad, por fin me vas a decir que es lo que traes entre manos?**

**-Esto… si, te lo iba a confesar porque siempre me has apoyado en todo durante todos estos años.**

**-Lo se… ¡Bueno ahora cuéntame todo, seguro que luego te quedas mejor!**

**Al final le acabé contando todo y me dijo que me ayudaría en lo que pudiera. No tengo ni idea de cuando dejó de ser Hermione una amante del respeto de todas las reglas.**

_No me dejes, no me dejes  
no me escuches  
si te digo "no me ames"  
no me dejes, no desarmes  
mi corazón con ese "no me ames" _

**No tardó en llegar el día de la ida de los tres.**

**-Harry… tengo el presentimiento de que prontos nos veremos…- Le susurré al oído cuando terminó nuestro abrazo, le dejé una nota en su bolsillo de su túnica sin que lo notara. Luego corrí hacia Ron y Hermione y los abracé muy fuerte. Salí de allí mientras toda la familia se despedía y los abrazaba a los tres. Esa noche irían al Valle de Godric para examinar aquello un poco, pasarían allí unos días hasta que por fin seguirían con su aventura donde todavía no sabían donde.**

**Así pasaron unos días y mis cosas estaban listas para partir. Llego la noche en la que ellos partirían de El Valle de Godric hacia otro sitio más lejano.**

**Cogí mis mochilas con algún libro, documentos, ropa y demás cosas que me fueran útiles. Escribí una nota a mi familia en un trozo de pergamino. Allí decía: "Perdonarme por no deciros nada. Mamá no te enfades, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando Harry acabe con Voldemort y todo esté en paz os prometo que os daré la explicación de mi huída. Ahora solo os ruego que no os enfadéis y os pido un favor. No valláis en mi búsqueda, veo necesario estar con ellos los tres. Me cuidaré y los cuidaré. Un beso vuestra siempre hija Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**P.D.¡¡¡Vigiladme a Fred y George, que no se metan en líos!"**

**Dejo la nota en la mesa de la cocina y desaparezco por la chimenea.**

_No me ames, te lo ruego  
mi amargura déjame  
sabes bien, que no puedo  
que es inútil  
que siempre te amare_

**Cuando llego todavía están de charla. Me abalanzo sobre ellos abrazándolos.**

**-¿No me esperabais¡Vamos sabéis que yo nunca me rindo!- Mientras poso todas las cosas sobre el suelo.**

**-¡Ginny¡Qué haces aquí¡Habíamos quedado en que ibas a Hogwarts!**

**-No señor Potter… tu quedaste en eso… yo me creé mi propio plan, y os aseguro que no me voy a volver a La Madriguera. No estoy siendo una niña caprichosa, solo os quiero ayudar en lo que pueda… Se me cuidar yo sola, por lo que no seré ningún tipo de molestia…!**

**Abracé a los tres y me senté con ellos para participar en el debate que parecían mantener.**

**-Estábamos hablando que mañana por la mañana partimos, a eso de las seis de la mañana.- Me sonrió mi hermano.**

**-¡Bien, cuando queráis!**

**Al final Ron y Hermione se fueron a dormir, aunque estoy convencida de que se fueron para dejarnos a mí y a Harry hablar.**

**-Bien Ginny, ahora veo que eres tan terca como tus hermanos me han hecho saber**

**-Si… Harry, yo quiero estar contigo tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos, aunque tenga que desobedecer a mis padres para hacerlo.**

**-Ginny… ¿No hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión… verdad**

**-No…**

_No me ames  
pues te haré sufrir  
con este corazón que  
se lleno de mil inviernos  
no me ames  
para así olvidarte  
de tus días grises  
quiero que me ames  
solo por amarme _

**-Ginny… no me ames ahora. Sabes que alomejor te quedarías sola, alomejor no venzo a Voldemort… y no quiero saber que sería entonces… de nosotros.**

**-No pienses en eso ahora. Además estoy totalmente convencida de que podrás vencerlo. Siempre has sido capaz.**

**-Gin, antes más bien tenía mucha suerte, yo creo que demasiada.**

**-¿Y cómo sabes tu que esta vez no volverás a tener suerte?**

**-Pues porque… yo no lo se…**

**Me acerqué lentamente. Cogí su mentón con ambas manos para que me mire consiguiéndolo**

**-Siempre te amaré. Me digas lo que me digas, lo haré y cada día que pase lo haré con más fuerzas…**

**Debieron de pasar, minutos, horas días mientras nos mirábamos, esa mirada verde esmeralda que penetraba mi cuerpo. Siempre me hacía sentir tan segura que estuviera a mi lado, que me abrazara. Nada malo en el mundo puede suceder si estoy en sus brazos. Entonces lo vuelvo a mirar, su mirada sigue clavada en mí. "Como puedo tener esta suerte…" Pero mis pensamientos se silenciaron con un beso lento y apasionado de los que me consiguen dejar sin respiración.**

**-Yo tampoco te dejaré de querer nunca Ginny… siempre serás esa persona especial en mi vida y si algo me pasara que sepas que estarás siempre en mi corazón.**

**Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lentamente nos dormimos abrazados.**

_No me ames  
tu y yo volaremos  
uno con el otro  
y seguiremos siempre juntos  
este amor es como el sol que sale  
tras de la tormenta  
como dos cometas  
en la misma estela _

**En la mañana siguiente a las seis de la mañana se despertaron los cuatro y se encaminaron a su destino. Nadie sabía lo que les depararía. Pero con la fuerza de estar juntos, del amor que sentían los cuatro ya tenían una parte de la batalla ganada.**

_No me ames  
No me ames  
No me ames_

_No, no me ames  
No me ames  
No me ames  
No me ames _

-**Por cierto Ginny yo te amo. Gracias por tu nota que me dejaste en mi túnica.**

**En la nota ponía:**

**"Te amo, cada vez que leas esto acuérdate de mi. Siempre tuya Gin"**

Bueno... que os pareció este fic?que deciros... lo que me tengais que decir r/r... acepto de todo! ;) Bueno espero leer algún reviews:P. Ya nos veremos dewis cuidaos y seguid leyendo mis fics! xDDD


End file.
